An Unexpected Surprise: captainswan smut
by PrincessDemon1997
Summary: Dark Swan has naughty intentions for Killian when she visits him on the Jolly Roger. However, Emma overlooks one issue that changes her life for the better. For mature audiences only!


Captain Dark Swan Smut (Post Season 4 finale)

 _Hook is by himself on the Jolly Roger thinking about how he misses Emma before she became the Dark One. Weirdly enough, his thoughts madden him enough to get him off. In milliseconds, his cock is as hard as rock. Right on cue, Emma appears right next to him._

"Hi there."

Emma sneered. Her white blonde hair, normally pulled back in a tight knot at the nape of her neck, was cascading over her shoulders in loose waves. It brought back more memories for Hook, and he flinched as his cock twitched.

"Swan..what are you doing here?" Hook said, trying not to sound like he was in large amounts of pain.

"What? I can't visit the people that the old me loved and cherished? Are you afraid of me?" Emma questioned.

"Are you saying you don't love your son? What about Neal?"

"Hook, you're not listening to me."

"Emma.."

"Shush. Don't talk anymore. Just let me get what I came here for."

Emma knotted her fingers into Hook's hair and pulled his face to hers. Their lips crashed together and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Emma gave a few small tugs at Hook's hair that made him moan and he did the same to her in return. Emma's hands ventured down Hook's chest and stopped at his maroon vest. Emma gave her lover a wicked grin and said,

"I think this would be more fun if you took all of your clothes off."

Hook obliged eagerly, too far gone with lust for this young, blonde girl standing in front of him to even realize the situation he was in. As he was working on taking off his shirt, Emma rubbed the front of his leather pants and Hook let out a pained moan.

"Jesus, Swan!"

He really wanted to just fuck her into the mattress without having any remorse.

"I didn't have to much work to get you this far, now did I? You are so ready for me." Emma said lustfully.

Without warning, Emma pulled down his pants to reveal his large erection.

"Damn" Emma laughed. "I was right."

Emma took his cock into her hands and began stroking it in slow but firm movements. This was satisfactory to Hook, for he needed to relieve himself.

"Yes, Emma. Yes." Hook groaned.

Emma laughed wickedly before taking his shaft into her mouth. It took every bone in Hook's body to control himself. Every nerve of his was on high alert and suddenly he was more aware of his whole body. Sex can do that to you. His eyes widened as Emma skillfully took the whole length of this cock into her mouth, gagging slightly.

"Jesus, Emma. I never knew you were so good at this. But alas love, I would rather be in you when I come."

Emma looked up at her lover with his cock still in her mouth and raised her eyebrows. Hook was just like her in a way. He has his dirty little fantasies just as she has hers. Emma had a whole repertoire planned out for Hook. Thanks to her Dark Magic, Emma cannot necessarily read people's minds, but feel their inner emotions. Come to find out, it's a very useful tool, especially in situations like this. Emma continued to suck on Hook's dick, stopping every once in a while to slowly lick the tip.

Hook had enough of her teasing. He had to be inside her right now. Hook yanked himself away from Emma's hot mouth and took her hand to head toward the bunk room. He was a little afraid of what Emma might do at the interruption, but on the other hand, he didn't care one bit. It's his turn to take over. He just needed to get ahold of her dagger. With a tug, he pulled her to him into a deep kiss, his hands exploring her body, searching in secret for the dagger that is always in her possession. His hands slid slowly into her dark black coat and snatched the pointy object from her. Emma froze, a slight look of horror and anger in her eyes.

"Hook, I wouldn't-

Hook held the dagger in front of her and said,

"I command you, Dark One, to do everything I say until I tell you otherwise."

Emma was powerless. There was nothing she could do at this point.

"Take your clothes off, Emma. Quickly."

Emma eyed Hook the whole time she was undressing. She wanted to catch every second of his reaction to seeing her naked for the first time. The last article of clothing she took off was her bra, in which she tossed at his face in retaliation for using the dagger, and jutted out her breasts for Hook to have access to. He gladly accepted. He sucked, nibbled, bit, and licked one of her pale pink nipples until it stood straight up, and then moved on to the next one. It was now Emma's turn to moan in pure pleasure. She loved the feeling of Hook's mouth exploring her body. She could feel the inner part of her thighs being soaked in her juices. It was as if Hook had read her mind. He slid a hand down to her pussy and ran his finger through the soaking core. Hook chuckled as he examined his wet finger.

"I believe we are both in the same situation right now, my love."

"I want you."

"Say that again, Swan."

"Hook, I want you."

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to fuck me!"

"I must take this slow. Remember, you are in my control." Hook grinned slyly.

"Fucking asshole!" Emma growled.

"Later." Hook laughed as he dropped Emma onto the bed behind her. "Right now, I want to taste the Dark One's pussy."

Emma spread her legs to reveal a perfect little pussy. Hook couldn't help himself. He licked his lips and locked his mouth around her clit. Hook shoved one finger into her wet, hot core, lazily shoving it in and out. Pleasure instantly encapsulated Emma and she let out a moan. One finger turned to two, and then three. By then, Emma was nearly drowning in her own pleasure.

"Oh God! Please don't stop!" Emma cried, practically screaming.

Hook moved his fingers faster.

"Faster." Emma moaned.

As fast as he could, Hook pumped his fingers in and out of her. Emma let out a loud moan, signaling to Hook that she was climaxing. As a response, he dove his face in between her thighs and began sucking and licking even more violently. This sent the Dark One into a violent release that shook her whole body unlike anything she has experienced before. Hook greedily licked up every ounce of her juices.

"Hook.."

"Shush, Swan. I am not done with you."

Almost immediately, he positioned himself on top of her and slammed into her dripping wet pussy. With each thrust, he felt himself touch her cervix. That only made him want her even more. He pounded into her, showing little mercy. Emma dug her nails into Hook's back, most likely leaving permanent scars. Low groans escaped both of their throats. Hook felt his lover's vaginal muscles tighten around his large length, a sign of another peaking orgasm. It was rather painful, but Hook pushed on, riding out another violent orgasm that showered his dick. He was almost there as well. His thrusts became short and pained as he let out loud groans.

"Give it to me Killian." Emma encouraged him.

"Fuck!" Hook moaned as he coated her insides with his white cream. With another thrust, a large amount of cum sprung from his dick and into his lover. This sent Emma in a final frenzy of lust and they came together. Hook collapsed onto Emma, careful not to crush her completely. His cock still lingered in Emma's pussy as they lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. Both parties were covered in sweat and had mangled hair sticking every which way. Emma casted a naughty grin in response to Hook's affectionate kiss.

In a blink of an eye, to Hook's surprise, both Emma and the dagger had vanished out of sight in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Damnit, Swan." Hook growled. How could she just vanish after they had an intense moment like that? Hook lay there bare naked for what seemed like an eternity waiting to see if Emma would come back. With each passing minute that she didn't return, he grew even angrier than before. Finally, he sat up and began to dress himself.

Hook did not see Emma for several weeks after what had happened on his ship. He honestly became worried about her and her well-being. Was she hurt? His worried thoughts didn't trouble him for long, however, because he had received a phone call approximately four weeks later from Emma.

"Killian, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, but I need to talk to you."

"It's about time, Swan."

"We have a problem."

Hook had a tinniest bit of anxiousness in the pit of his stomach.

"What would that be?"

"Remember what happened like, four weeks ago? On your ship?"

"Yes?" Hook said slowly.

"Well, my period is a week late. I think I'm pregnant, Killian."

Hook's heart began to race. It took him awhile to even speak. There was silence on the end of both phone lines.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It will all work out okay. I promise. So, do you think you can handle being a dad?"

The one other time Hook was a father figure was when he took care of Baelfire for several years. Yet, he still wasn't sure how to handle something small as a newborn child.

"I think I can handle it. We shall see when the little pirate is born."

Weeks turned into months, until finally, the day came when Emma went into labor again after having Henry so long ago. It seemed very quick and painless, because in only a matter of hours, Emma and Hook welcomed a little baby girl into the world. Elena Mae Swan-Jones was her name. Her little head was covered in thick, black hair that stood straight up. One of the nurses handed Elena to Hook, who seemed to have automatically gained a natural talent for holding a baby with his good arm. His daughter was wrapped tightly in a pink blanket and had a white hat covering her messy locks.

 _She's so tiny._ Hook thought to himself as he stared down at her in awe. Her little wails that came out of her lungs were enough to melt his heart. When he tore his gaze from his daughter to Emma, she was smiling at the both of them.

"What?" Hook chuckled.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how crazy it is to be laying here watching Captain Hook hold his own tiny baby. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't either." Hook smiled.


End file.
